


Consummation

by AlliterationNation



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Adult Link (Legend of Zelda), Adult Ruto (Legend of Zelda), F/M, Interspecies Sex, Oviposition, Ruto (Legend of Zelda) has an ovipositor, Seahorse Anatomy, Zora reproduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliterationNation/pseuds/AlliterationNation
Summary: Link meets Ruto again seven years later, in the water temple.He's less happy about that when he hears what she has in mind for him.
Relationships: Link/Ruto (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	Consummation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



At first, Link had been overjoyed to see Ruto in the water temple. After sleeping for seven years and finding the world to be such a different place, any familiar face was welcome. 

His enthusiasm had waned quickly when she'd started talking about their engagement from seven years ago, and then turned to horror when she mentioned wanting to _consummate their marriage_. 

He tried to protest, he really did, but while the zora tunic gave him the ability to breathe underwater, it didn't allow him to speak. All he could do was shake his head wildly while backing off as quickly as he could, but his movements were sluggish at best compared to a zora's graceful swimming.

Ruto was on him in seconds. 

“Why so shy?“ she asked as she circled him, then dove down to pull his feet out of the iron boots anchoring him to the floor. He tried kicking at her, but she easily evaded him and then pulled him up towards the middle of the room. “We've been betrothed for seven years! It's high time we finalise our marriage, don't you think?“

Link shook his head again. She ignored it and pulled at the strings holding his tunic closed. Hindered by the water, there was nothing he could do to stop her. He flailed when she tried pulling it over his head anyway.

In response, Ruto only tutted. “Come now, we don't have all day here.“ She tugged at the tunic again, but even though Link couldn't move quickly, it was enough to stop her from undressing him. 

Then she stopped. “Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry, of course you need to keep it on, you can't breathe without it! Well, that's fine. We can just push it up a little.“ Without further ado, she yanked his pants down to his knees. Link tried to hide his crotch with his hands, but she pulled them apart and unabashedly eyed his dick.

“Hm. I'd heard that Hylian men have unusual genitalia, but this… well. We'll make it work.“ 

Unusual? What was she talking about? 

“You did come at the perfect time, you know,“ Ruto chatted as she pulled his pants even deeper until his ankles were tied up in them, rendering him incapable of swimming properly. “I have a clutch ready to go—I really wanted to give my first to you, but this will have to do. It's not really _that_ important anyway.“

She swam back towards his front and patted her stomach gently. Now that Link was paying attention, it did look oddly… swollen. The thought coincided with a half-forgotten trivia fact about zoras he'd picked up at some point, and his eyes widened. She couldn't possibly intend to lay her _eggs_ in him?

As he watched, a semi-translucent tube began emerging from an opening between her legs. It was as thick and long as a cock, growing wider at the base. 

Horrified, Link once more tried to swim away, but with his legs restrained by his own clothes, he didn't stand a chance. Ruto grabbed his foot and pulled it upwards until he was upside down and laid a hand on his ass. “I see only this one opening… bit of an unusual spot for an egg pouch, isn't it? Ah well, it'll do.“ 

Despite his thrashing, Link felt his cheeks being parted and the rigid shape of the ovipositor rubbing against him until it sat snugly against his asshole. Without hesitation, Ruto pushed forward and pushed it inside of him. 

There was some sort of lubrication on it, so it didn't hurt as much as it could have, but still Link thrashed and squirmed trying to get it _out_. This wasn't how he had wanted his first time to go, raped by some… some lovecrazed zora woman! 

“You're going to be _so_ handsome, all swollen with your wife's eggs,“ Ruto said, giggling as if she wasn't pushing her ovipositor into him. “It's a big clutch too, but I know you can take it.“ 

Deeper and deeper the ovipositor went. Gods, it felt like it was stretching him out more than he could take. Shamefully, Link felt his own cock harden. That wasn't supposed to happen either! Nothing about this felt… good or desirable or anything! 

“Here comes the first one, get ready!“

The ovipositor suddenly swelled up at the base. The bulge pressed against him… and then slipped inside of him. He could _feel_ the egg travel deeper into his body. It felt impossibly big. And it was only the first? 

Fear rose in him. 

“There, that feels good.“ Ruto rocked into him a little. “You'll take the others just as well, I know it. And then we'll free my people and I'll take you back so you can incubate these eggs. And all my future clutches as well!“

Link wanted to protest, but all that came out was a wordless gurgle. 

And then Ruto forced the next egg past his asshole. And then a third. And another. And another. Link soon lost count, but the swelling of his stomach was sign enough of how much she was filling him. It was so much that he didn't know whether he'd even be able to fight once she was done with him. And if he wasn't able to fight, what chance did he have to escape once she'd taken him back to zora's domain? He'd run out of magic and they wouldn't give him any green potions. If they took away his ocarina, and kept him largely underwater with his tunic on...

Maybe Ruto's wish would come true. Maybe he really would end up being her husband slash incubator. No matter how much he didn't want that, he couldn't see a way out of it that didn't hinge on them being stupid. 

Maybe being bred by a zora was really his fate.


End file.
